Mi amado Nephrite
by Raru541
Summary: Al parecer, el destino les dio una segunda oportunidad para estar juntos... Aquel villano que poco a poco va hacia el camino del bien, pasa mucho tiempo con aquella chica del cual, ella se enamoro de el a primera vista... Creen que esta segunda oportunidad... ¿Puedan ellos dos ser felices? -One-Shot-


_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Hoy vengo con un Fanfic diferente de los cuales yo escribo, ya que casi siempre son del Anime Brothers Conflict y Diabolik Lovers, pero desde hace tiempo he querido escribir un One-Shot de una serie que se le gusta a la mayoría… Y es de Sailor Moon.**_

 _ **Este pequeño One-Shot, se tratara de una pareja que salió en el Sailor Moon de los 90: Molly y Nephrite.**_

 _ **Realmente me conmovió esta pequeña pareja que a pesar de que no duro casi nada, llego a mi corazón… Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **[Sailor Moon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

* * *

 _ **-Deseaba con toda mi alma que nunca nos hubieran separado de esa manera tan terrible...-**_

 _ **-Quería defenderte de aquellas villanas que te han hecho desaparecer de este mundo...-**_

 _ **-"Soy una chica muy débil"-**_

 _ **-Eso lo sé…-**_

 _ **-Y por ser tan débil… No puedo olvidarte…-**_

 _ **-Deseo que vuelvas a mi lado otra vez-**_

 _ **-El deseo de una pequeña joven, fue concedido-**_

 _ **-Mí amado… Nephrite-**_

 _ **[-Flashback-]**_

 _Al verlo por primera vez, me conquisto._

 _Mi amor a primera vista fue algo inesperado, pero me siento feliz que al verlo visto, tenga una razón por la cual creer en el amor._

 _Sé que todavía soy muy pequeña para tener un novio; aunque en realidad, no me importa mucho eso, soy joven, y uno desea enamorarse de su chico ideal._

 _El entrenador de mi amiga se llamaba Masato Sanjouin, al verlo, mi corazón comenzó a latir con tanta intensidad, que pensaba que este hombre solo podía salir en mis sueños…_

 _Lo único que pudo salir de mi boca fue:_ _ **-"Que guapo"-**_

 _ **-Narrador-**_

 _ **-La joven Molly se enamoró de quien menos imaginaba-**_

 _ **-Desde ese momento, solo pensaba en su amado "Masato Sanjouin" sin saber que se había enamorado de un ser malvado sin amor-**_

 _Los momentos que pasaron juntos fueron demasiados cortos, además, de que todo lo que salió de la boca de Masato Sanjouin, o mejor dicho, Nephrite, fueron mentiras._

 _Aquellas mentiras no afectaban del todo a nuestra querida Molly, muy por el contrario, la hacían feliz sabiendo que su amado la amaría al igual que ella lo ama a él._

 _Cada noche, soñaba que Nephrite sería su "príncipe" por siempre, y que al estar frente a ella, viéndose mutuamente, le diría lo que sentía por ella…_

 _Los sueños de una joven son muy hermosos, lamentablemente, solo quedaban en bellos sueños, y es casi imposible que se hagan realidad._

 _Pobre de nuestra Molly, que perdió a su primer amor en aquel día que la defendió…_

 _Ver y escuchar por primera vez la sinceridad de Nephrite la hizo muy feliz, tanto, que hasta lloro de la felicidad._

 _ **-"Mi sueño, es que nosotros dos tomemos una malteada de chocolate"-**_

 _ **-"Esta bien"-**_

 _La tan esperada cita para nuestra querida Molly por fin se haría realidad…_

 _Y al escuchar su linda risa y ver su bella sonrisa; solo se quedarían en recuerdos, pero el único objeto material que ella tendría en su posesión, que fue lo único que pudo conservar de su amado, fue una pequeña tela que le había dado para curar un poco su herida…_

 _Esa noche, Molly no paró de llorar, su primer amor se había convertido en un amor verdadero, un amor de adultos, y ella estaba tan emocionada de salir con su amado, que esa gran felicidad fue rebatada por el mismo grupo de malvados que el pertenecía._

 _A cada momento repetía su nombre, sosteniendo fuerte aquella tela manchada de sangre de su amado Nephrite…_

 _ **-"No quería que te fueras…"-**_

 _ **-"No quiero que me dejes sola…"-**_

 _ **-"No otra vez"-**_

 _Sin darse cuenta, la pequeña quedo profundamente dormida._

 _ **[-Fin de Flashback-]**_

 _La ventana se había iluminado, y eso hizo despertar a Molly._

 _Puso sus manos en sus ojos por la molesta luz; se levanto y cerró la ventana._

 _No quería salir, no se sentía de humor para salir y hacer como si no hubiera pasado la gran desgracia que sucedió anoche._

 _Algunos golpes sonaron en la puerta de su habitación, era su madre que le quería dar un aviso:_

 _ **-"Hija, un tal Masato Sanjouin hablo por teléfono, pregunto a qué horas podía pasar por ti… ¿¡No me digas que es tu novio aquel hombre!? Sí que lo tenias bien ocultado Molly"-**_

 _Ese nombre se le hacía muy familiar._

 **Molly:** -"¿Puedes decirme de nuevo quien me llamo?"-

 _ **-"Masato Sanjouin"-**_

 _La pequeña Molly no lo creía… ¿Acaso esto era un sueño? ¿Qué anoche su amado no había muerto entre sus brazos?_

 _La confusión empezaba a llegar a ella cuando por segunda ocasión, su madre la interrumpió:_

 _ **-"¿Entonces aquella persona en tu novio? No sabía a qué hora podía pasar por ti, así que le dije que dentro de unas dos horas podía hacerlo, ¿está bien para ti?"-**_

 **Molly:** -"Si madre, está bien…"-

 _Tenía que esperar en dos horas si la persona que había llamado era realmente su amado Nephrite…_

 _Estaba tan ansiosa de que llegara la hora de que "su amado"_

 _El tiempo pasó volando y ya era la hora indicada para su inesperada cita._

 _Quiso verse de la mejor manera, así que se vistió con la mejor ropa que ella creía era la mejor para esta ocasión especial…_

 _Molly había leído en muchas revistas para chicas, que para una cita, la joven debe vestirse de una manera algo extravagante, para que "su hombre" sea atraído físicamente, y los mas importante, es ser tu misma… ¡Es realmente esencial que así sea! Tu cita te agradecerá por ser sincera y si tú tienes suerte, hasta tal vez en ese mismo momento, te pida que salga con el…_

 _Esos consejos Molly los recordaba muy bien, así que hizo caso a TODO lo que había leído en aquella revista…_

 _El timbre sonó, y la gran curiosidad de la joven fue tan grande, que no pudo evitar ver quien era esa persona que había tocado el timbre… Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, al ver que era verdad lo que había dicho su madre… Nephrite estaba de pie en frente de la puerta, este fue recibido por su madre quien lo invito a pasar a la sala… Los latidos de Molly comenzaron a hacerse irregulares, estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía qué hacer… En verdad ama mucho a Nephrite, y ese sentimiento hacia que nuestra pequeña Molly tuviera la gran ansiedad de verle y abrazarlo lo más fuerte posible; decirle que está feliz que este a salvo, y lo que vio ayer haya sido una terrible pesadilla… Intentar no llorar frente a el porque sabes que tus lagrimas no le importaran demasiado…_

 _Sabes que él estaría confundido si le cuentas lo que sucedió ayer, pero debes hablarle sobre ello, ya que es muy importante aclarar que fue lo que sucedió para que el volviera a la vida y que inesperadamente, llegue a tu casa para la cita que mas anhelabas tener…_

 _ **-"Molly, el señor Masato Sanjouin te está esperando… No sería bueno hacer esperar a tu novio~"-**_

 _Al escuchar la palabra "novio", hacia ponerse más nerviosa a Molly… No tenía opción, ella debía bajar y pasar por lo que tiene que pasar…_

 _Camino hacia donde estaba Nephrite, lo vio a la cara y este solo le sonrío…_

" **Masato Sanjouin":** -"Por fin me has recibido, te tardaste un poco… No importa mucho eso, así que si no queremos que esto termine rápido, tenemos que irnos… Madre de Molly, si nos permite, nos iremos en este momento…"-

 _ **-"Por supuesto, no quiero hacer perder más tiempo a el novio de mi hija…"-**_

 **Molly:** -"¡Madre!"-

 _ **-"No debes apenarte, es normal tener un novio a tu edad aunque…"-**_

 _La madre de Molly lo visualizo mejor, y se dio cuenta que se veía mucho mayor que su hija… Esto le preocupo un poco, pero a la vez estaba emocionada de que Molly se había fijado en un hombre muy guapo y además, educado…_

 _ **-"O-Olviden lo que iba a decir, pueden irse"-**_

" _Masato Sanjouin" se despidió de mi madre y salimos juntos hasta la entrada…_

 _Nephrite no se detuvo y siguió caminando; lo detuve sosteniendo un poco la manga de su saco… Nephrite volteo a verme…_

 **Nephrite:** -"¿Qué sucede?"-

 **Molly:** -"Realmente… ¿Eres tu Nephrite? ¿Esto no es un sueño?"-

 **Nephrite:** -"¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que soy yo…"-

 **Molly:** -"Entonces… Tu ayer… No…"-

 **Nephrite:** -"¿No qué?"-

 **Molly:** -"¡N-Nada!"-

 _Tal vez, todo lo que vi ayer, haya sido un sueño… Me alegro tanto pero… Si todo fue un sueño… ¿Cómo sabe Nephrite que nuestra cita era en un lugar donde hacen mis malteadas de chocolate preferidas?_

 _Puede ser que Nephrite me este ocultado la verdad, el siempre lo hace… Por el momento, no me importa en lo absoluto… Sé que de un momento a otro, el me explicara todo, por ahora, tengo que disfrutar lo más posible de esta cita…_

 _Nephrite caminaba a lado mío, pero no hubo ninguna conversación…_

 _Este silencio casi iba a ser interrumpido al querer hablarle; una persona que era muy conocida se acerco a mí… Serena, siempre tan energética como siempre…_

 **Serena:** -"¡Hey Molly!"-

 **Molly:** -"¡Ah! Hola Serena… ¿Qué sucede?"-

 **Serena:** -"¡Hoy abren un lugar que vende pasteles deliciosos, ¿Por qué no me acompañas…?"-

 _Serena volteo a ver a Nephrite; se sorprendió tanto de verlo que se tropezó y cayó al suelo…_

 **Serena:** -"¿T-TU? ¿Q-Que no habías muerto?"- _***Impresionada***_

 **Nephrite:** -"Nos vemos de nuevo, Sailor Moon… No creas que por ser amiga de Molly, tendré piedad al quitarte el cristal de plata… Prepárate, muy pronto ese cristal ya no te pertenecerá…"-

 **Molly:** -"¿Serena es Sailor Moon? ¿No te estarás confundiendo? Serena no puede cuidarse ni así misma… ¿Crees que ella pueda ser Sailor Moon?"-

 **Serena:** -"A-Al parecer tu querido Nephrite tiene problemas para diferenciar a las personas"- _***Ríe con nerviosismo***_ -"O-Olvídalo Molly, yo iré con… No se… Yo veré con quien… ¡Hasta luego!~"- _***Se va corriendo***_

 **Nephrite:** -"Se ve tan indefensa… Podría aprovechar para atacarla y quitarle el cristal…"-

 **Molly:** -"¡No! ¡No dejare que lastimes a mi amiga Serena! ¡No me importa si ella es o no Sailor Moon!"-

 **Nephrite:** -"Bueno, por el momento el cristal no es mi prioridad, te dije que te acompañaría a tomar una malteada juntos… No quiero mentirte otra vez…"-

 **Molly:** -"Nephrite…"- _***Lo toma del brazo***_ -"Olvida esas mentiras que me has dicho, a mi ya no me importan… Lo importante ahora, es estar juntos en estos momentos"-

 _Nephrite solo volteo a mirar hacia otro lado…_

 _Llegamos al lugar de nuestra "cita", corrí para elegir un buen lugar, me senté y el enseguida se sentó…_

 _ **-"¿Les puedo servir algo?"-**_

 **Molly:** -"Por supuesto, ¿nos puede dar dos malteadas de chocolate, por favor?"-

 _ **-"Enseguida"-**_

 **Molly:** -"Nephrite, ¿Qué es lo que haces cuando no estás buscando aquel cristal de plata?"-

 **Nephrite:** -"¿Eh? Bueno… Hago muchas cosas…"-

 **Molly:** -"¿Cómo que cosas?"-

 **Nephrite:** -"Cosas…"-

 **Molly:** _ ***Ríe***_ -"Solo te la pasas buscando el cristal, ¿verdad?"-

 **Nephrite:** -"Es mi trabajo… Tengo que encontrarlo… Quiero hacerme más fuerte para así vencer a Zoisite y hacer ver a la reina Beryl que no soy una basura como ella piensa… Y así entregarle el cristal de plata para que gobierne a todos con su gran poder…"-

 **Molly:** -"Oh…"-

 **Nephrite:** -"Tu nunca entenderás lo que hago… Soy una persona mala, por esa razón nunca te debiste haber enamorado de mí… Si pasas más tiempo insistiendo que este a tu lado, te harán daño… Y tal vez, yo no esté para… Protegerte…"-

 **Molly:** -"No me importa, sin importa que, yo siempre te amare, Nephrite… Aunque seas un villano que quiere hacer que gobierne el mal, sin importar que, mis sentimientos por ti nunca serán remplazados… Es tonto, ¿no lo crees? Este amor que te tengo me hace más daño que hacerme sentirme querida… Pero después de todo… Lo que siento no puedo evitarlo… Sé que yo te amare siempre, pero tal vez tu solo me vas a querer en momentos…"-

 **Nephrite:** -"Tu…"-

 _ **-"Aquí están sus bebidas"-**_

 **Molly:** -"¡Gracias!"-

 _Empecé a beber la malteada; Nephrite solo se me quedaba viendo…_

 **Molly:** -"¡Delicioso!~ Vamos, ¿por qué no lo pruebas?"-

 **Nephrite:** -"Esta bien…"-

 _Nephrite tomo un poco de la malteada; su mirada se veía de satisfacción, sabía que le gustaría la malteada, es casi imposible que nadie le guste las malteadas de chocolates… Estoy muy feliz que le haya gustado…_

 **Nephrite:** -"No está mal…"-

 **Molly:** -"¿Lo ves? Son deliciosas, toma más si realmente te gusto"-

 _Nephrite empezó a tomar la malteada tan rápido, que después de eso puso su mano en su cabeza por el "congelamiento" que tuvo en su cabeza…_

 **Molly:** -"No debes tomar tan rápido la malteada tonto, esta fría, y si tomas rápido la malteada después te dolerá la cabeza"-

 **Nephrite:** -"¿Me acabas de decir tonto?"-

 **Molly:** -"¡Oh! Lo siento…"- _***Sonríe***_

 _Al terminar nuestras malteadas y pagarlas, fuimos aquel parque donde… Nephrite había muerto… Me alegro que no paso realmente eso… Si hubiera perdido a Nephrite, no sé lo que haría en estos momentos… Puede que nunca me hubiera enamorado tanto como me habría enamorado de Nephrite…_

 _Nos sentamos cerca del lago, estaba atardeciendo, así que pronto tendría que regresar a casa, si no, mi madre se preocuparía mucho…_

 _No quería volver a casa temprano, deseaba que Nephrite durara un poco más a mi lado, aunque el casi no hable, me siento muy bien a su lado… No sé como describir lo que siento por él… Lo que si se, es que estoy perdidamente enamorada de él…_

 **Nephrite:** -"Gracias a ese gran deseo que tenias que yo volviera otra vez a tu lado, pude regresar a la vida… No sé como sucedió esto si vas a preguntarme… Siempre te estaré agradecido por eso… Eso no quiere decir que yo algún día llegue a amarte… Nunca pienses eso…"-

 **Molly:** -"Así que no fue del todo una pensadilla… Gracias por volver a mi lado… Nephrite"- _***Toma su mano***_ -"Gracias"-

 _Nephrite solo pudo sonreír a la acción que hizo Molly…_

 _Nephrite no entendía porque aquella niña le hacia sonreír…_

 _Tal vez solo lo hacía por cortesía para no mostrar su gran disgusto al estar cerca de ella…_

 _Se preocupaba por ella a pesar de que el realmente no le importaba la seguridad de Molly…_

 _Cuando volvió a la vida, lo primero que pensó, era cumplir aquella promesa que habían hecho ese día… En lugar de pensar en lo más importante que es el cristal de plata…_

 _Esa niña estaría a su lado sin que él lo quisiera…_

 _Tal vez, algún día, sin que se dé cuenta, corresponderá los sentimientos de la pequeña Molly…_

 **Nephrite:** -"No creas que reviví para estar a tu lado, ya te dije que tengo cosas importantes que hacer…"-

 **Molly:** -"Lo sé"- _***Sonríe***_

 _Molly tuvo valor y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Nephrite…_

 _Ella estaba muy avergonzada y se disculpaba por ello; Nephrite solo se quedo sorprendido por ello…_

 **Molly:** -"Cuando nuevamente tenga valor, te daré un beso en otra parte…"-

 **Nephrite:** _ ***Sonríe***_ -"Veremos si realmente lo intentas… Por ahora yo me adelantare, solo es un regalo por revivirme… No creas que será por otra cosa…"-

 _El primer beso de Molly fue en aquel parque tan lindo, que desde ahora, sería su lugar preferido… ¡Felicidades! Por fin ya te has convertido en una mujer adulta, además, de que tienes la posibilidad de que aquel hombre malvado, pueda cautivar su corazón con el gran amor que le tienes…_

 _ **-Siempre debes creer en el amor-**_

 _ **-No importa cuánto tiempo tienes que esperar por ello, el siempre llegara para hacerte feliz-**_

 _ **-Y, sin que te des cuenta-**_

 _ **-Tus sentimientos serán correspondidos por aquella persona especial-**_

 _ **-Como la pequeña Molly, nunca perderá las esperanzas-**_

 _ **-Ya que por**_ _su amado Nephrite,_ _ **siempre esperara a que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos-**_

* * *

 ** _Aquí se termina este One-Shot de Sailor Moon…_**

 ** _¡Espero que les haya gustado!_**

 ** _Pueden dejar sus comentarios respecto a que les pareció…~_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!~_**


End file.
